Telecommunications systems utilize fiber optic cables and/or copper cables to interconnect pieces of telecommunications equipment. Cable management structures that provide cable management and cable terminations associated with the system are commonly mounted to telecommunication racks, within cabinets, or to other framework structures. Adaptation is a factor in the effectiveness of the overall management of cables and cable terminations. In general, conventional arrangements for managing cables and cable terminations can be improved.